darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Medic Don't Heal Thyself
6/27/2011 12:02 AM Back to 2011 Logs Jackknife First Aid Crackshot Jackknife walks into the repair bay to see how things are going in here. "Good cycle all." she says with a smile. First Aid says, "I can believe that." He glances at Jackknife as she enter. "Hi Jackknife." "That wasn't an injury that called for replacement of a limb. Few injuries actually do," Ratchet mutters. "Sounds as though she needs to be called in for a review of procedure," he says as he reviews a few notes on Crackshot's chart and makes a few of his own. Jackknife smiles to First Aid, "Heard you had a bit of an issue earlier today." she notes softly, "Ironhide has such lovely colorful language when he's miffed.. stomped right past my lab cussing like it was going out of style." she looks to Ratchet and nods, "Hello Ratchet. Need any help here today? I'm currently not occupied with any lab work. Figured I'd see if med bay needed a femme's touch." a pause to look at Crackshot, "Oh dear, do I want to know how that happened?" Crackshot states "Armor piercing rocket that blew up in my back." a pause. He blinked "Maybe we should just get a sign? it would probably save energon..." First Aid nods. "I know, but she wouldn't stop going on about it long enough to clamp the line off, which is the only internal damage as far as I can tell. Something was /wrong/ with her, Ratchet." He offers Jackknife a crooked smile. "Hammerstrike didn't /mean/ to shoot me, I was just in the way." Jackknife hms softly and nods to Crackshot, "Not a pretty sight." is all she can say to the mech, patting him on the shoulder. "I am sure he didn't First Aid dear. Accidents /do/ happen." Crackshot says, "I wouldn’t know Jackknife. I didn’t really SEE it." Jackknife smiles a bit, "Was that a request to see it Crackshot? I could arrange for a mirrored surface." Crackshot smirks "Wouldn’t work. Mirror would be facing the wrong way." he notes. Ratchet eyes First Aid while he starts removing plates from Crackshot's back. "It's not much good to waste treatment time running your vocalizer," he says. "A bleed's a bleed. It needed to be sealed, and the arm repaired, rather than replaced or retrofitted. It will be brought up with med bay staff," he says. He starts inspecting connections to the ruined spine, then turns to Jackknife with a polite nod. "First Aid's got a section of armor that needs a repair, and Crackshot's getting a new spinal column. Take your pick." Jackknife hms and smiles to Ratchet, "I'll get the armor for him then and see what I can do, I do know how to weld." she notes and heads off to get an armor piece. First Aid pipes up, sounding slightly frustrated. "I can fix my own armor if someone will just splice a real patch into the energon line. It needs two hands." And then he could get back to work. Jackknife returns with the armor and smiles to First Aid. "No you will not be fixing yourself. Never a good practice." she point, "As to the two hands, you'll have them available to help Ratchet if you sit still and let me work." Crackshot watches all of this from where he lay, his head propped up by armor now as he observed. "She's right First Aid. Isn’t it said 'Doctor, repair thyself?" in an ironic way? " a drugged pause "or something something..." "And you should be in recharge," Ratchet says, thumping the back of Crackshot's helm. Crackshot blinks "... I got bored." he returns simply "And at least I'm not trying to drag myself back out to the battlefield. That puts me above most of your patients I think." he points out. Jackknife gets the welder going and slips a welders mask on then places the armor over the damaged area on First Aid, "This will sting a bit." she warns him. Crackshot's comment earns a giggle from the femme. Then there's a shower of sparks and the hiss of metal being welded to metal. First Aid shrugs one-sidedly. "I was just going to repair the old piece." He says to Jackknife. "It's just frustrating to be sitting here when there's work I should be doing. It's a little thing to fix, after all." "Watch that line," Ratchet warns Jackknife. "And you," he says as he turns to Crackshot, "Shut the slag up and go back to recharge. At the moment, you're only above your own hands." He starts spraying anticorrosive into the spaces surrounding the damage spinal column. Despite the order, Crackshot cannot help but guffaw loudly at the hands comment, although his own paralysis made it so he held still while being sprayed down. "okay okay... I'll try." he promises after recovering, putting his head back down and dimming his optics. They weren't all the way off, but he 'tried' Jackknife murmurs, "I'm watching what I'm doing, worry not Ratchet. I /am/ a professional." she points out. Evidently not easily cowed by the grumpy medic. First Aid doesn't quite pull his arm out of Jackknife's grasp, but it's close. "Wait a klik- there's still a line that hasn't been spliced," He says. "If you weld that back on right now, it'll have to come off again." Jackknife looks up a moment, "I'm not completing the weld just yet, just getting it tacked into place before the splicing can be done. Goodness you both act like I've not dealt with explosives before." Crackshot snickers faintly, betraying his not-turned-off status. Jackknife sets the welder down and puts her mask back up so she can examine the line issue. She reaches over to grab the tools she'd need and basically treats it like she would an energy weapon, very carefully! First Aid tilts his arm again. "There's a clamp on the upper end of the line- see it?" He tries to get a better look at the outer edge of his arm with very little luck. Jackknife nods to First Aid, "I see it." she checks it to be sure it's holding the line well before starting to measure out how much needs splicing, then cutting out the bad line below the clamp. Then she splices in the new line, being sure to use the special tape that the self-repair systems will recognize and use to heal the splice into place. First Aid looks relieved and peers interestedly at Jackknife's work. "Sorry." Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Jackknife's LogsCategory:First Aid's LogsCategory:Crackshot's Logs Category:Cubicron Itch TP